1. Field of Invention
This instant invention resides in the field of dumpsters and rubbish containers and more specifically accompanying removably attached covering systems.
2. State of the Art
Container systems, possessing rearwardly hinged lids, are commonly supplied by county, city, or other civic subdivisions, for periodic removal of refuse, normally by public utility vehicles. These systems are mainly utilized in areas where the amount of rubbish is much less than that of a business or apartment complex. During collection, lift arms of the garbage truck pick up the container and tilt it to dumping position with lid swung open. The contents of the container are thereby emptied into the truck, whereupon the arms of the truck set the container back to its previous, upright standing position.
Dumpster type apparatuses are normally utilized by business establishments, apartment complexes, and other entities for the collection and temporary storage of rubbish and are, therefore, larger than residential containers. However, they are emptied in a similar manner, but different problems must be taken into account.
A dumpster is normally a voluminous container which attracts unauthorized users to deposit their rubbish therein. Unauthorized use of dumpsters is not easily detected amongst the large number of legitimate users. Prior art solved the unauthorized use problem by attaching a self-disengaging lock between the hinged lid and the body of the dumpster, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,153. To load the dumpster, a key is required to release a latch that is provided for securing the dumpster lid. However, when unlocked, the latch is automatically released as the dumpster is tilted into the dumping position. This lid is not usually part of a construction rubbish type dumpster. The smaller, residential rubbish containers pose fewer problems with unauthorized use. The added level of complexity in providing the self-disengaging lock of a dumpster to prevent unauthorized use is therefore unwarranted in the smaller residential type of containers. Additional present embodiments include larger dumpster/containers that are not emptied by trucks, but rather are trailered back to the dump site for emptying and normally possess no lid. These inventions for roll-off type dumpsters have exhibited problems with accumulation of snow, ice or water, due to lack of a proper covering and protection apparatus. Thus when the rental user returned the dumpster and the dumpster was weighed out by the dumpster owner, the rental user would be forced to pay for the total weight. What is needed is an easily installable and easily removable device or system designed to cover containers, particularly roll-off type dumpsters, and protect from snow, ice and water entering said dumpster.